Only What I See
by Shadowdragon8902
Summary: Thoughts given on the mysteries, and memories, of love. Drabbles. (Various 'ships)
1. Prologue

A/N: This I had to go along and steal from lenajudith, my buddy. I saw her writing, and thought, _hmmm… Why not?_ Though mine are different in that I am writing on what they're thinking of their lover, memories that led to their getting together, perhaps… So here I go with the "lyric prompt" attempt.

Oh, and make sure you read the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter, since they may clarify things for you if you've never heard the songs. And in the pairings, written below, the first set of letters is the one who is doing the thinking, and the second set the lover of that person.

Disclaimer: All of the characters completely and totally belong to J.K. Rowling. The musical selections belong to Amy Grant. I am only here to screw around with them.

Only What I See

CD- Simple Things by Amy Grant

Track 1- Happy (HG/RL)

Track 2- Eye to Eye (GW/TR)

Track 3- Simple Things (LL/RW)

Track 4- Beautiful (NL/GW)

Track 5- Out in the Open (SB/RL)

Track 6- I Don't Know Why (RW/HG)

Track 7- Looking for You (BL/TR)

Track 8- Touch (HG/HP)

Track 9- Innocence Lost (HP/TR)

Track 10- After the Fire (DM/LL)

"_This too shall pass…"_


	2. Treasuring Your Inner Demon

_I'm gonna tell you you're my man_

'_Cause it makes you happy_

_And I wanna rush to hold your hand_

_You know it makes me happy_

_I'm gonna love you best I can_

'_Cause I know it makes you happy_

_I know I've made some big mistakes_

_I've learned the hardest lessons that way_

_So adios to foolish pride_

_I've got nothin' left to hide_

In all honesty, it seems so long since you took my hand, oh so long ago, and gently led me to this thing. And I want more, now; I'm ready to become what I always saw in you.

Strange, how times have changed you; the scars on your face seem no more than promises, unbroken and ever-present. The few that I took from you, in those days, were worth it, to hold you in my arms as you felt the demon inside, breaking out through the flesh of my love.

I loved you, then, even as a child. I knew, and told you not; it was too much, but now it is only a comfort. I need you, want you, feel your love deep inside me like a beacon.

And that, I will always treasure.


	3. Two Lives, One Heart

_Can we find a way to compromise though we don't see eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_Well I'd like to figure out a way to leave a troubled past behind_

_To forget those angry words and wars we fought across the battle lines_

'_Cause tomorrow we could find a road to peace for you and me_

_And our children in their innocence will follow what they see_

We were brought together by night's darkness, you and I. Remember how the meadow stood, faintly lit by stars that echo our lives, chaotic and measureless? And how there, I took your hand and we went, together, into the sunrise?

And how strange it seems now, looking at you, there, across from me. Hard to believe that you are who you are in the daylight, and not the gentle lover that I came to know by night.

Beautiful, we are, and always I will have you near me, your eyes in mine. Your heart, burning brightly within my own. Your hands, gently changing me like a potter and his clay.

But what would you have me do? I can't fight you this way anymore. I love you too much, and I no longer want to be apart from you.

Come into the light, love.


	4. Shattered Mask

_Best thing in the whole wide world is_

_I can see the makings of a memory_

_I remember how we used to be_

_Well I'm still dreaming_

'_Cause I believe in simple things I can believe in_

_Like the feeling this day brings_

_True love and the miracle of forgiving_

_I believe in simple things_

Things were so easy then. All we had to do, all we had to worry about, was the studies that we had. I think, though, that I wouldn't give up what I have now to be back there.

Looney, they called me. Crazy, they said, she's crazy. But you, you saw through it, saw through my mask; pierced me to the core with your simple acceptance of me.

Now I regret only that we didn't speak of it sooner; that I had dropped all pretense and had just lent my true self to what you gave me.

That nurtured mask, grown so hard. I don't know what made you notice it first. Strange, that; I thought that you and I could never be…

Just goes to show that miracles do happen.

And this one? This one, I'll keep forever.


	5. Without You

_And in my darkest hours I have wondered_

_Was it worth it_

_For the time we had_

_My thoughts get kind of scattered but one thing I know is true_

_I blessed the day that I found you_

_The stars we put in place_

_The dreams we didn't waste_

_The sorrows we embraced_

_The world belonged to you and me_

What a beautiful way to begin a morning, to roll over and see you, your hair, long and silky, framing your tender, sleeping face. To feel your smooth skin beneath my hands, and know that you came first to me.

How long I dreamed of telling you, I couldn't say. I remember so many nights, sitting beside the fire, watching to see if you would stroll by just once more. It never occurred to me that perhaps you came by again and again because you felt the same about me.

Being me, I thought that you couldn't care. I'm flawed, and forgetful, and I mess up as many times as I try. But when you wore that dress- I knew that I had to ask.

And you-

Stunning enough in your dress, with that look on your face, and I knew.

And look- look at what we have become now. Look at what you have made me, though your love, your willingness. Your patience. I would that we never had to leave each other's side, not for anything.

Now that I've found you, living without you is hard. And I can't live, I just can't.

Come home safely, darling.


	6. Never Again

_I don't know all the reasons _

_But it amazes me to wake up_

_To your mercy every morning_

_So I'm standing here and spinning 'round_

_In the fields of freedom_

_And I'm still alive and reaching out_

_And I can feel the freedom_

You. Just to love you, I had to give up my disguise. I had to drop the visage of a frightened schoolchild, and assume the one of a caring adult.

But what was it like for you? Blood, and fire, and a tearing sense of loss?

No. I wouldn't think so. But maybe, being what you are… I don't know anymore. Neither do I really want to feel what you did.

How hard it must have been, to go out every time, and return to us broken, bruised, and slice open. How it must have been, out there, in that shack. Alone, the madness swelling in you.

What did you think, that first night, when I came with you, and changed? What did you feel? I never did know.

I do know that you were scared for me, and frightened of what rose within you there. I do know that you were willing to take that torture for me, that I wouldn't have to, and that when you returned from your nights of madness, you sought me out first. I do know that you were ashamed, and that's something that you shouldn't be.

Not with me.

Never with me.

I love you too much.


	7. Knowing Gifts

_And I don't know why_

_I don't know how_

_I don't know where_

_Maybe all I know is now_

_Hold my hand and hold this moment_

_Time sure feels precious don't it_

_Life is always changing this I know_

I don't think I ever stood a chance. I knew, years before I told you, that you and I were meant to be together. I don't know how, but I do.

Maybe that's why we fought so much. What else could it be? I know we weren't really trying to hurt each other, since it always stopped at a certain point.

When, I wonder, did you first know?

But I don't know how this happened. I thought that you must hate me, but strangely, here we are, sitting together on the porch swing, holding hands, swinging gently as we both felt then. And your lips on mine, sweet and tender.

I just want to burst with what you've given me.


	8. Heart of Madness

_So the story goes_

_Together ever after_

_Another dream came true_

_And maybe when you least expect it love will come to you_

_I've been looking for you since I took my first breath_

_And I'll be loving you baby until I take my last_

_I'd like to know_

_What I would do without you in my life_

_From the moment I saw you I knew_

_I was looking for you_

I think that I saw you, knew you, then, in the darkness. Even when I couldn't see you, I could feel it inside me, that special something that you lent me.

You were what I wanted. I needed you, and so I did the only thing that I could to stay near to you- I pledged to follow you to death and beyond, not knowing what I did. I was giddy with love at being you again.

I think that the things I have done, I did to make you see how I felt. I couldn't have done it without your face, your eyes, and your voice. I think that that was the anchor of my madness, and my weakness, too.

So I will follow your lead, into the darkness, which is lit by only the love that I can give, from my imperfect, flawed soul.

I only hope that it will be enough.


	9. Broken Heart, Healing Love

_Till the morning light_

_Baby you and I_

_Hold me close feel me breathe touch my heart_

_Set it free and love will lead us_

_Lay me down lift me up feel the power every time we touch_

_Don't we wait all our lives for such a moment_

_Soul to soul eye to eye when all our colors run in to one_

_Till there's no dividing line_

_Between you and I_

If you flipped your hair just one more time, like that, I might go _mad_! You were so innocently handsome, in a rather unconscious way, and always I was drawn to you. From our first adventure, I knew it.

But it seemed that I was just a mate, just… me. Not a girl, just… whatever it is that you saw me as.

And then, it changed.

You never did tell me what made you change the way you did. I suspect that it had something to do with _his_ death, though I cannot be sure.

Either way, that summer we met up, and it was beautiful, between us. I wouldn't say more, save that we both loved each other, you in your quiet, heartbroken manner, and I in my quiet, kindly one.

All I wanted was you to see me a more than a friend…

And you gave me more than I ever could have dreamed.


	10. The Kiss of Fate

_Some say it's lessons learned_

_Some say it's living life_

_I say it's choices made_

_Knowing wrong from right_

_One night I fought to sleep_

_In my slumber I turned and tossed_

_I woke to a cloudy day_

_Found my innocence lost_

Heaving, my breath ragged, I turned over, trying to forget the dream, to forget your words to me. To forget what I saw carved in the normally lifeless countenance you wore.

_I saved you from a horrible fate… You should be thanking me, for killing them… They would have taken over your life..._

No, you haven't saved me from anything. You have only condemned me to a life of an orphan, in which I have no control… not with _them_ around, watching endlessly for some infraction.

You know what it's like, too. I think that this is what you hoped would happen, though you are that much older than me. You hoped that I could learn to love you.

For me, I was drawn to you, that day, when you told me, though the dream.

But waking the next morning, life wasn't as bad- I knew that you would come to me, and take me far from the hell that once I lived in.

You would love me as I loved you.

And that was perfectly fine to me.


	11. An Element of Danger

_After the smoke has blown away_

_I will be here for you_

_After the stillness finds you_

_After the winds of change_

_All that is good and true between us_

_This will remain the same_

Once, I despised you, I hated you. I couldn't stand that you were here, with your nonsense and lack of clarity. You were odd; different than everyone else, you made an easy target.

But all that changed. You should know; you were there.

That day I learned, much to my dismay, that you were nothing like the person you pretended to be. And how could I know what I felt then? I knew what I felt for the regular you, but this new imposter?

It was as though you had hidden behind the nonsense to keep your feelings from me, knowing that I'd never probe deeper, to find the hidden meaning that was there, all along.

And for that, I am grateful.

I learned from you a precious thing, that day- how to love.

And for that- well, I love you.


End file.
